Gomen Nasai
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Patetico titulo, pero no se me ocurrio uno mejor por el momento. Ideas que llegaron a mi cabeza debido a una frase que me recordaba mucho a cierto personaje, no hay trama alguna, pero espero que al menos lo lean, espero que no se arrepientan


A/N: Se que no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero esta idea no dejaba de pasearse por mi cabeza, así que ahora cumpliré las exigencias de mi creatividad. No se como o porque escribí esto pero ya no hay marcha atrás al respecto, solo espero que les agrade a todos, pues mis respetados y honrados 'fuentes de inspiración' no estarán muy complacidos… aparte de eso, solo indico que será fácil saber de quien estoy hablando al leer la primera frase…

"Mi corazón te necesita, mi alma te reclama porque siempre es difícil vivir sin lo que se ama"

Un bosque. Una visión muy común. Camino sin rumbo alguno, pues ahora no me interesa en lo absoluto algo relacionado con la búsqueda de Naraku. Mis pensamientos se encuentran enfocados solamente en alguien, ese mismo alguien a quien desdeño casi tanto como a aquel demonio. Mientras avanzo, observo sin emoción alguna como mis Shikagami (A/N: No estoy segura de que así se llamen pero bueno, quien lo sepa hágamelo saber) siguen recolectando almas, trayéndolas hasta mí. Una de mis serpientes se acerca sigilosamente, susurrando algo en mi oído.

No puedo evitar la gran impresión que tengo al escuchar atentamente. Eso es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Ni siquiera de parte suya. Doy un solo cabeceo y este se retira, dejándome en mis propias reflexiones. De nueva cuenta pienso en el. No lo comprendo, es decir, después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros¿es así como termina todo? El debe recordar que su alma me pertenece, y que solo así podré encontrar paz… pero… ahora yo misma dudo de aquella promesa… cierto, es un hombre de palabra, lo se por lo que puedo recordar de el, pero creo que bajo estas circunstancias, las cosas han cambiado. No puedo permitirlo. El tendrá que venir al infierno conmigo. Y de ser necesario, será antes de que llegue la muerte del propio Naraku.

Sin más, doy media vuelta, dispuesta a demandar lo que por ley me pertenece. Es imposible que permita esta locura, debo impedirlo a como de lugar. Afortunadamente, no me encuentro demasiado lejos de la posición actual del grupo de Inuyasha, me sorprende que no se haya percatado de mi presencia… ¿o es acaso porque se encuentra con ella? Ya no se que debo pensar, aunque tengo que reconocer algo, por mas que me duela aceptarlo. Me acerco lo más sigilosamente posible, escondiéndome con gran facilidad detrás de uno de los grandes y frondosos robles del lugar. Los observo detenidamente, sorprendiéndome completamente. Ahí se encuentra el, aquel hanyou al que en algún momento llegue a amar profundamente, y que ahora sin embargo, se encuentra con aquella chiquilla, aquella quien es mi reencarnación.

Lo contemplo, y aun me niego a creerlo. Parece ser que sus otros compañeros no se encuentran. Seguramente es por eso que aprovechan en tiempo de esta manera. La cabeza de la joven se encuentra recargada sobre el hombro de mi antiguo amor, quien no parece perturbado de ninguna manera. Al contrario, parece gozar de su compañía. La sensación que me encuentro experimentando no tiene ningún tipo de explicación. No puedo oírlos debido a la distancia, pero debe ser algo relativamente malo para mi, puesto que Inuyasha sonríe de manera tierna en ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Me encuentro debatiendo con mi mente si será prudente mi aparición o simplemente acepto las cosas tal y como son.

¡Es obvia la respuesta! Se que nada ha sido igual desde que hace cincuenta años atrás, caímos en la trampa de aquel maldito desgraciado, demo… a pesar de lo que le hice prometerme, que era su obligación acompañarme en el infierno y como lo he puesto en peligro en mas de una ocasión, no puedo negar que también lo he ayudado de la misma manera, aunque no fuera como yo lo esperaba. Debo reconocerlo, y mas desde que comprendí que todo fue planeado por Naraku, en su intento enfermo de conseguir la Shikon no Tama de mi custodia. No se como debo juzgar las cosas ahora. El parece haber encontrado lo que buscaba, mientras yo, solo he regresado en alma, puesto que este ni siquiera es mi cuerpo verdadero. Desearía poder ir con Inuyasha y explicarle todo lo que siento, pero es demasiado tarde ya.

Mi atención se enfoca en ellos una vez más, y no puedo evitar sentirme sumamente dolida. Porque pese a lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, yo todavía lo sigo amando… de un modo inusual, pero así es la situación. Es por eso que ahora me siento en realidad traicionada y deprimida de verle al lado de la chica. Ahora es cuando comprendo… mi alma no descansara ni ahora, ni nunca. Lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que sufrir debido a mi causa… a mi dolor e ira… al haberme sentido traicionada cuando tú me hubieras sido sincero desde el principio… al ver que había regresado, pero solo como una cáscara vacía… a forzarte a vivir ningún futuro con aquel juramento…

Decidida, camino de entre las sombras, apareciendo frente a ustedes. Al verme, inmediatamente te pones en pie, de manera defensiva frente a ella. Lo único que puedo hacer al analizar tus acciones, es mostrarte una débil sonrisa, aunque escondiendo mi rostro. Puedo sentir como te relajas, al no sentir ninguna hostilidad de mi parte. Levanto la mira una vez más, y la observo con detenimiento. Me es muy fácil intuir que se encuentra sorprendida, confundida, pero sobre todo, levemente asustada.

Te acercas a paso lento hasta mi, preocupación enmarcada en tu rostro… es extraño que me sienta tímida repentinamente, pues al ser mi alma alimentada solamente del odio que siempre he demostrado hacia ti desde que regrese al mundo de los mortales, deje de experimentar cualquier sensación que fuera positiva o negativa, exceptuando mi dolor e ira. Tu dorada mirada se cruza con la mía, y siento un gran escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo. No muestras ningún tipo de emoción… no sabes lo que me duele el que me veas de tal manera.

-"Es el momento de romper aquella promesa que te hice alguna vez. No pude protegerte en el pasado, y dudo que lo logre ahora, ni siquiera se como facilitar tu dolor en este momento. Gomen Nasai…"-

Un flash de la emoción atraviesa por mis ojos. No puedo hacer más que brindarte un gran abrazo, a lo que te sobresaltas un poco. Kagome nos observa desde su misma posición, al parecer un poco celosa, pero también de manera comprensiva.

-"Lo comprendo, Inuyasha. Solo deseaba volver a reunirme contigo, así tuviera que ser en el infierno, como bien recuerdas dicha promesa. Ahora yo me arrepiento de ello. Lo único que deseo en este instante, es tu felicidad, y si es al lado de mi reencarnación… no tengo más opción que aceptarlo. Considera anulado tu juramento. Te dejare ser libre y puedas vivir, tal y como lo mereces. Por algo no te mate hace cincuenta años. En lo profundo de mi ser quería darte una segunda oportunidad… y la has conseguido… yo soy quien se disculpa contigo"-

Rompo la conexión entre nosotros y vuelvo a perderme en la espesura del bosque. Sorprendentemente, ahora me siento libre yo también, después de haberte confesado la verdad. Y es que no importa cuanto lo niegue, ya eres alguien imposible. Mi único consuelo es saber que pese a todo, esto es lo que realmente necesitaba… ahora ambos somos libres… ya no tenia una vida verdadera… y sin ti… menos lo será…

A/N¿Realmente corto eh? Bueno, he cumplido con las exigencias de mi subconsciente y de mis musas. No me siento muy satisfecha con este escrito, pero fue un momento de inspiración repentina, así que no puedo quejarme. Cualquier comentario que quieran hacer al respecto, favor de dejarme un review, así mi imaginación podrá continuar fluyendo (espero que con escritos mejores que este) ya que pienso escribir una nueva historia, aunque después no sea fácil actualizar todas. Sayounara.


End file.
